Sparks To A Relationship
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Kurt finds out something that tears him apart and he distances himself from the man he loves. When Jeff comes to help him he's more than happy to see what the blond has in store in order to win Blaine's affection.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I received so many alerts/favorites/reviews from you guys for my very first Glee story and well, wow. Over 1k+ hits for that story alone in the last five or so days of November! So I have written a sequel-like story for you all :3

I decided to put the story in somewhat of Kurt's POV, so you get to hear how he feels about every and anything Teacher!Blaine related. The reason this fic is ridiculously long, because of the drama!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee. And if I did, oh boy the things I would have going on ;)

Enjoy!~

~MizzRawr :3

* * *

><p>When Kurt says that he loves being a student at Dalton Academy, he truly mean it. And when he say that he loves the teachers there, he really means only Mr. Blaine Anderson. Damn, to Kurt that man was so amazing in more ways than one. How his large hands held him closer to his strong, firm body, how his voice is so soothing that Kurt melted every time he heard it, and oh lord, don't get him get started on the size of that mans' cock.<p>

A few weeks back Kurt had lost his virginity to his the teacher he's been crushing on since the start of school. He loved being the teacher's boyfriend, sex partner or whatever it was that they were at the moment. All Kurt knew was that both he and Mr. Anderson loved the company of one another, whether it be sexual or not. The only way that Kurt was ever going to grab the man's attention was if he showed up to school in his most enticing outfit, written a paper revealing his most dirtiest fantasies and confession in hopes that the other man wouldn't get offended or disgusted in him, and if all went well, fuck him. Thankfully everything went according to how he had planned it.

He had to smile at the memory of Kurt sitting in Mr. Anderson's class room after school hours, helping the teacher grade papers. Blaine had told him that when he had read the paper he had masturbated to it, and has done so on several occasions after their first sexual encounter. Not expecting to hear that, Kurt's marker had slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. He looked up to the teacher and received a devious grin. Needless to say, they ended up having nothing but amazing sex in the back of the room against the near the window.

What they had was a secret, because if anyone had ever found out about them, Blaine would lose his position as a teacher, go to jail and be filed as a child molester and pedophile for the rest of his life. Neither of them wanted that, so they had to keep what they had laying low. But being in a large school such as Dalton, one could get away with so much. Kurt suggested that they have sex in places literally noone goes to and they can only be missing from the eyes of others for a maximum of thirty minutes. Though classroom sex was hot, it was also risky with the chance of anyone walking in on them, so they tried not to do it there so much.

Kurt walked into the class with his books in hand. He was about to go ahead and greet the teacher with a hello and a flirtatious smile when he noticed that Mr. Anderson was not there. Raising a questioning brow at the teacher's absence Kurt sat down in his seat and smoothed out his Dalton blazer. He began to pull out his things when a blond haired boy perched himself at the edge of his desk with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, Kurt. How's it going?"

"Hello, Jeff. I'm alright." Kurt replied fixing his hair. I would better if Blaine were here, he thought to himself. It wasn't like the teacher to be late to class. He was always here before the students. His third period was his planning period and normally Mr. Anderson is sitting at his desk with a smile on his face as he watched each student walk in.

"Hey." Jeff said regaining Kurt's attention from his thoughts. "I saw Nick all over Mr. Anderson yesterday here in this class after school. At first I thought it was weird but then I saw the look on Nick's face when Mr. Anderson laughed and placed his hands on Nick's hips, the guy had this pure look of lust on his face." The blond shook his head. "I mean, I know that I should report that kind of thing to the office, but they looked so happy together. I am not the kind of person to go and ruin another guy's happiness. So I just left you know." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Looks like everyone is finding love. Christmas time is just right around the corner, you know? Everyone is in the giving season, if you know what I mean?" Jeff winked chuckling and nudged Kurt with his elbow a few times jokingly.

Kurt let out a forced laugh and nodded his head. "Y-yeah."

Jeff hopped off of his desk and stretched his limbs. "Don't tell anyone that thing I just told you. Mr. A is a cool teacher and doesn't deserve to be kicked out. Even if he's fooling around with the untouchables." He said with a wink and walked away to go and sit in his seat across the room.

Tears pricked his eyes and Kurt had to shut his eyes tightly to force them not to fall. How could he do that to him? He thought that they had something special, something that was theirs. Well, he must have been mistaken. Just of all people, Nick? If Blaine was going to cheat on him with someone he figured that it would be with another adult like himself, but no Blaine picked up another student who was willing to drop their pants and bend over. The inside of his chest hurt and he could feel his stomach knotting up tightly. He opened his eyes and looked at the teacher's desk just in time to see the man fall into his seat and begin to take roll silently, looking up every so often to see who was and who wasn't here.

"Nick?" Mr. Anderson questioned looking around the room.

Seconds later, the door opened and walked in Nick. He had a smile plastered on his face. A smile that Kurt wanted to smack off. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Anderson. Bathroom." He said standing in front of the mans desk with his hands on the wood of the desk leaning forward. Kurt heard a whisper but couldn't make it out over the noise of the rest of the class.

"Please sit down. Make sure you are not tardy next time. This time I'll excuse it but not if it happens again."

"But of course." Nick turned around grinning like a fool and Kurt clenched his fists tightly together. He itched to punch that low life loser. He glanced up at Kurt as the brunet walked by and saw that Nick was looking at him with a smirk before sitting down in the desk behind him.

Don't give him the satisfaction of lashing out. Kurt thought to himself closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. After a few moments he opened his eyes and watched as Mr. Anderson stand up and walk to the front of the class. Just looking at the man, Kurt tried to think of where he went wrong with him. He can't remember a time when things had gone wrong. Wait, there was one time when Kurt was told to leave. A frown made it's way across Kurt's features as he thought back to that day.

He and Blaine were having one of their many make out sessions in the classroom when Kurt had gently pulled away and Blaine began to attack his neck with kisses. The thought had been bugging Kurt for a while and he was interested in finding out where the teacher lived. He had voiced his thoughts, suggesting that they take things to somewhere more private, that some place being Blaine's place. Saying this had stopped Blaine's attack on his neck and the older man looked at Kurt and shook his head softly saying no. Kurt and Blaine had argued for several minutes as to why Blaine didn't want Kurt coming over. That day had ended with a solemn no, and Kurt being told that it was getting late. But Kurt read between the lines, he was being told to leave.

That happened Friday and today was Tuesday. Yesterday he had driven out to Lima to hang out with his former Glee members and didn't get to spend time with Blaine except for a few seconds after class, but that had been uneventful since they only discussed the homework. So hearing Jeff's words about what happened the day before could only result in Kurt's actions on Friday. Blaine probably thought that Kurt was being clingy to him and he didn't want to have Kurt over at his place at all. This thought only seemed to drag Kurt down into his already down state. The boy stared down at his desk and blinked repeatedly forcing the tears not to fall. It was too good to be true. That thing that he had with Blaine was longer no more because the older had moved on to Nick already. Just the thought of Nick being all over the man he loved...wait, did he love him? Kurt always got a butterfly like feeling whenever he was around the man and that had never happened before. He really loved being in the man's presence and didn't matter whether they had sex, sat together while grading papers in silence, or just sat together after school and talked about nothing for hours. Kurt loved everything about Blaine. From his unruly curly hair, to his laugh, to how he has such a passion for English, straight down to his nervous habit of his leg shaking rapidly. Kurt loved it all and oh Gaga, he was in love with his teacher.

Kurt was so lost in himself and his recent discovery that he didn't even notice that everyone in the room was gone and the only people left were him and Blaine. Not until he looked up to find said man kneeling down in front of his desk with his head laying on the table looking like a little child with the concerned look on his face. He jumped slightly and looked at the older man. He could feel the tightening in his chest when he spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was already six minutes into lunch. "Nothing." Kurt said reaching beside him to grab his bag and begin to gather his things.

"Lies." Blaine said gently poking his cheek and standing up straight to his feet. "What's bugging you, baby boy?"

He cringed at the use of the nickname that was given him and shook his head. "It's nothing. Just...I'm just tired. Shopping with Mercedes wore me out." He said giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay...well do you want to have lunch in here with me?"

He shook his head standing to his feet. "Sorry, can't. Have to study."

"Well how about we hang in here after school?" Blaine said with a smile and stepped closer to pull the younger boy into his arms, but Kurt had stepped back inching his way to the door. Blaine took note of this and frowned slightly.

"Can't I..I have to go and visit my family, it's Finn's birthday." He lied. It wasn't Finn's birthday but he didn't want to be around Blaine at all right now or later.

"Oh." Blaine said nodding his head slowly. He reached his hand up and scratch the back of his neck. "Alright. Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." With that, Kurt opened the door and walked out not sparing a second look back.

~*,*~

It's been nearly two weeks since Kurt has spent any "extra" time with Blaine. Actually he's been avoiding the man, not speaking to him and giving as little eye contact as he possibly can. He's noticed the looks of hurt and neglect written on the teacher's face. He saw how the older man wasn't as excited to do the days lesson as he normally was. When asked what was the matter by one of the students, he only played it off with a weak smile and claimed he must be catching a cold or something. But Kurt knew better. He saw the longing looks that Blaine sent his way when the class was busy with their noses in the textbook.

He couldn't take it. Knowing that he shared that same class with Nick made him start to think homicidal thoughts. Just the other day, Nick walked up to Blaine going behind the teacher's desk and placed a hand on his shoulder while he asked what was wrong. Kurt had never felt so angry as he did in that moment. The way Nick's hand lingered on the older man's shoulder too long and began to squeeze in a massaging fashion made Kurt's blood boil. He wanted to get up and wring the neck of Nick until the other boy's eyes glazed over and noted his death. He actually had to excuse himself from the class, claiming he had to use the bathroom very bad. When he had gotten back to the class five minutes later, Nick was now sitting in a chair placed near Mr. Anderson's desk and was doing his work there. Gathering his things, he briskly walked up to the desk and lied saying there was a family emergency and that he had to leave at that very moment. Mr. Anderson had looked up at him with a note of surprise on his face but granted him permission to leave anyway. He walked out hearing Nick's voice. 'Want me to stay after school today?' Kurt didn't stay long to hear the rest before he ran out of the school, went to his Navigator and broke down into tears.

For the rest of that day, Kurt drove out to Lima and crashed at Mercedes' house. The girl had worried over him, and he just replied with needing to be with his best girl for the night. The rest of the day resumed with no further questions. Kurt was grateful for her not asking questions, not like he could have told her about what happened. What he and Blaine have...had, was a secret. A secret he was going to keep in order for the other man not to get arrested.

Today, though seemed to slug on into forever. He sat in his fourth period in the back –he switched seats with Jeff since he didn't want to be up in the front any longer– and stared at the clock above the door. Ten minutes left in class and it felt like hours with each tick of the hand. He sighed to himself and looked down at his open book on his desk. He looked at the book but didn't feel up to reading the words written on the page. Right now they were suppose to be reading a story that stretched on for twenty pages, so they could discuss the story in full depth the next day. Yet, he couldn't find the motivation to do so. Although it had been weeks since the break up –or as Kurt liked to call it, "The Separation of What Never Was"– Kurt couldn't seem to get over the fact that he asked a simple question and Blaine went off to another student so quick. Yeah, he was still hurt over it, he actually loved Blaine. Guess the feeling wasn't returned, he thought depressingly.

Soon enough the time passed by and there was only two minutes left until class was over and Kurt listened to the shuffling of papers and soft thump of books closing. He began to get his things together and stopped when he noticed a pair of legs in front of him. He gaze traveled up until his eyes met with a grin on a certain blond boy. Kurt didn't know what it was about Jeff, but the boy always seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, you and I need to have a talk."

Kurt gave a questioning look as he stood to his feet, standing a few inches shorter than Jeff. "About?"

"Boys." With that being said, the bell rang and Kurt was soon dragged out of the room and into the halls.

Jeff had dragged him down to the school's choir room and closed the large wooden doors and locked it. Kurt held tight to the bag on his shoulder and looked at Jeff warily. What did he have planned to talk about, really? Jeff walked over to him and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, giving him a look that Kurt couldn't quite place.

"Look, I noticed you giving Nick the look that could kill an army of military men." Kurt's eyes widened at this and opened his mouth to speak but was shushed by the shake of Jeff's head. "I didn't know why at first but that day when you up and left class for a family emergency," he said looking at Kurt telling him that he hadn't bought the excuse and continued. "I figured it out. You are jealous of what Nick and Mr. A have, aren't you?"

Kurt looked at the other boy for a few moments before he broke down, letting his tears come that he had sworn he wouldn't let up, fall down his face. "He was mine first! I love him, not that whore, Nick!" He said bringing his hands up to his face to cover it. "He left me so easily..." His words so soft Jeff had to strain to hear them. "I asked him one simple question and he leaves me." Kurt said as a fresh wave of tears came.

Jeff's eyes widened and he pulled the smaller boy in for a hug. He held him for a few moments, rubbing his back soothingly until his cries lessened. "Hey, hey, hey. Mr. A is an ass for leaving you like that. He lost a really good thing and he won't know that until you're taken by someone else."

Kurt sniffled and looked up at him. "Taken by someone else?"

Jeff looked down at him and smiled. "I have a plan." He said petting Kurt's hair out of his face.

~*,*~

Kurt walked into class the next day with a smile spread wide on his face. If things went exactly like Jeff had explained nothing could go wrong. Which was why Kurt was so happy. He sat down in his seat in the back and watched as Mr. Anderson walk into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand and sit down. Great, he's here. Now where is– his thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of boys harmonizing in what sounded like My Love by Justin Timberlake. Jeff strolled in to the room and sought Kurt out as he sang.

"If I wrote you a symphony

Just to say how much you mean to me,

What would you do?

If I told you were beautiful,

Would you date me on the regular?

Tell me would you?

Well baby I've been around the world,

And I ain't seen myself with another boy like you.

This ring here represents my heart,

But there's just one thing that I need from you.

Say I do. Because,

I can see us holding hands,

Walking on the beach our toes in the sand

I can see us on the country side sittin in the grass laying side by side

You could be my baby

I can make you mine, maybe

Boy you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy.

See all I want you to do is be is be my love."

As Jeff sang the song to him with the help of the other Warblers, Kurt couldn't help but blush. This was something he didn't expect Jeff to do to him. He really expected holding hands, flirting with each other and possibly a kiss or two, not to be serenaded. Not that he wasn't enjoying every bit of it. Jeff had pulled him out of his seat and began dancing around him, getting down on one knee as he sang, all I want you to do is be my love. Kurt blushed at the gesture and watched as the blond stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nestling his face in the boy's neck as he sang the last few lines of the song.

"No other man is going to take your spot my love

My love, love

My love

My love."

He ended the song by holding Kurt's face in his hands and leaned down to capture the boys lips in a kiss. The room erupted in applause and shouts of encouragement from the other students. Kurt kissed his back wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, catching himself off guard when he found that he was enjoying the kiss with the other boy. Though the moment was quickly put to an end when Kurt felt a pair of hands separate the two of them. Kurt and Jeff both looked up to see the look of a annoyance and a spark of anger written on the features of their English teacher.

"Displays of affection are not allowed in school. Both of you boys know that. If it happens again, you have a weeks worth of detention."

Jeff raised a brow at the tone in Mr. Anderson's voice and took Kurt's hand in his. "We'll keep it rated G then, Mr. A." He said with a smug grin as he led Kurt to the back of the class where they sat together rather closely.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and noted the angered and jealous look written on his face and had to conceal a smile that was threatening to break across his face and he turned to Jeff who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Kurt giggled and Jeff let out a chuckle as they looked at on another. Both had seen the look on Mr. Anderson's face.

"Keep it rated G?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

Jeff grinned and moved to Kurt's ear. "It's working though, is it not?"

Kurt chuckled softly and went to Jeff's ear so he could whisper back a reply. "I have to say it is. By the way lovely song choice, I wasn't expecting it."

Jeff moved so that he could look at Kurt and took his chin in his hand. "Is he looking?"

Looking up to the front of the room for a moment, Kurt found that the teacher was looking at them with a look of jealousy in his eyes, he also noticed how the man's hands gripped tightly on the Styrofoam Starbucks cup. He looked at Jeff with a small smile. "Yes."

"Good." Jeff leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips for a total of five seconds. Kurt blushed and let his eyes slip close as he relished in the feeling of Jeff's lips on his.

"Mr. Mason! I'm going to have to ask you separate yourself from Mr. Hummel and sit yourself up front, right now."

The two boys looked up and saw that there was a large mess of coffee being spilled on the large desk and they couldn't help but chuckle at the mess, knowing fully well as to why it had happened. Jeff smirked and grabbed his things, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before walking up to the front finding an empty spot and sitting down with a smug grin on his face.

Kurt sat in the back and tried his very best not to burst into laughter. The entire thing was hilarious, the way that Blaine got so upset and jealous was just priceless. And the spilled coffee? Just the icing on the cake. All he had left to do was the last phase of the plan which was scheduled to be done by the end of the week. The plan was to show Blaine that Kurt had moved on to someone else, stay after on Friday wear something very sexy underneath his clothes, lock all the doors and close all the blinds and strip set a strip tease for the older man. Basically show him what he's been missing and how much better he was than fucking Nick. When they discussed this Kurt was wary about the strip tease but Jeff had to him the key to it was to relax. Kurt nodded and set off to go shopping sometime this week to buy a sexy lingerie outfit.

Mr. Anderson stood to his feet mumbling obscenities under his breath as he walks to the door, trying to dry the wet coffee on his brown slacks. He looks at the class and tells them to go ahead and discuss the story amongst themselves while he went to clean up, thus leaving the room. The room was silent for a moment before dissolving into conversation and laughter, obviously not about the topic they were left with.

Jeff looks back at him and then sends him a wink before pulling out his iPod and placing the headphones in his ear. He smiled and shook his head at Jeff's playful antics and pulled out his cell phone shot a text to Mercedes to see how she was doing. He tapped his phone on the tip of his chin and closed his eyes with a smile painted on his face. Maybe today was going to be better than he had previously thought.


	2. Chapter 2

~*,*~

"Mr. Hummel, stay. I need to talk to you about your grade in this class."

Jeff looked at Kurt with a grin and raised his brows. Kurt blushed and glanced at the teacher who was busy scrawling words on a piece of paper, that he assumed the man was grading. Jeff leaned in close to him and whispered 'good luck' against his lips before he kissed him and left the room with the rest of the class to lunch, letting the door fall shut behind him. Finally the two of them were alone and the silence hung heavy in the air along with the tension that could kill both of them in one go. Kurt gathered his things and steadied his bag on his shoulder as he walked up to Mr. Anderson's desk. It's been about three days since Jeff and Kurt began their pseudo relationship with one another and each were enjoying themselves. It was all a part of Jeff's plan in making Blaine see what he lost. Kurt had to hide the grin that threatened to surface when Mr. Anderson swore because the pen he was using ran out of ink and tossed the pen down. Kurt watched as his teacher lean back in his chair and run his hands down his face letting out what sounded like a frustrated yell. Kurt cleared his throat.

"About my–"

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked narrowing his eyes down on Kurt as he leant forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

Kurt raised an arched brow. "Excuse me?"

"You know damn well what I mean Kurt. What are you doing with Jeff? Since when had you two become couple?" He said, saying the word couple with venom in his voice.

Kurt set his bag down and placed both his hands on his hips as he leaned forward slightly. "Around the same time you started hooking up with Nick the Whore." Kurt ground out in his bitchiest tone.

"Nick? What does he have to do with anything?"

"What does he have to do? Jeff fucking told me that he saw you two in this classroom with Nick straddling you in your chair, your hands on his hips, and nothing but lust in both of your eyes!" Kurt yelled in a whisper. He wasn't trying to gain attention from anyone passing by the classroom.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with his mouth agape and wide eyes. Kurt shook his head in disgust and scoffed going to pick up his things. He should have known that Blaine was going to sit there say nothing as he was called out in his acts. Screw the plan, Kurt thought as he straightened his bag on his shoulder.

"You know what–"

"Kurt I never had sex with Nick." Blaine said looking down at his desk with furrowed brows as though he were thinking.

Most likely thinking of some pathetic excuse, he thought. "Oh? Then why was he in your lap?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt his brows no longer knitting together. "Nick's my nephew."

At this, Kurt laughed. He was playing the family card? What the hell? "I knew you liked little boys, but touching family is just wrong on so many levels." He shook his head and made his way to the door.

"Kurt! Wait!" His English teacher shot up from his seat and placed himself between Kurt and the door. "What Jeff saw was Nick sitting in my lap, yes. But it wasn't what you think, I swear it on my mother. Nick was telling me about how he took his little brother to see Santa and he asked for some ridiculous gift. He was mimicking what his brother had done. And he wasn't straddling me, I swear."

Kurt stared at him for a long while looking at his face for any kind of lie in what he had said and groaned rolling his eyes. "Then why did you tell me that I couldn't go to your place?"

Blaine looked at him confused for a moment before running a hand through his hair. "Kurt,"

"What is so wrong? We already risked dating, or whatever it was we were doing, and by having sex here in the school. If me going to your place is more of a risk than doing those things, then please tell me. Because I would love to know how."

"I had a surprise at my place that I didn't want to show you until it was finished."

His brows raised at this. "Excuse me?"

"I was planning something for you, and I was going to invite you over when it was finished. But..." He frowned and leaned against the door behind him. "You started ignoring me." He spoke softly with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me."

"And I swear on my mother and my old security blanket that I wasn't cheating on you."

"Sounds serious." He said sarcastically. He sighed heavily and placed his fingers to his forehead in an exhausted manner. "I need to think about this."

Blaine frowned and nodded his head. "Alright..." He stepped out from in front of the door and opened it for Kurt. "See you later, I suppose?"

"Yes."

Kurt looked at the older man once before walking out of the room, having much to think about. He sighed to himself as he walked down the halls to the cafeteria. Nick was his nephew, what the fuck? He groaned and rubbed his temples as he walked in the cafeteria to stand in the line. He shook his head, he wanted to believe him but seriously? Nephew? What kind of shit was that? First of all, your nephew shouldn't be in your lap like that when he's damn well 16 or 17 years of age. And second, why the hell couldn't Blaine just tell him that he was planning on doing something special for Kurt instead of telling him to go? He let out a frustrated groan as he grabbed a tray and began to get himself his lunch.

"Hey, Hummel."

Kurt turned to see no one other than Nick. He was the last person that Kurt wanted to see. "What?"

"So I hear you and Jeff are dating."

"Congratulations on your discovery. Do you want to be rewarded?" Kurt dead-panned as he grabbed the ranch and began to pour it on his salad.

"No need to be mean, sheesh." Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought that you and uncle Blaine would be a couple by now. I mean, I saw how you two stared at each other."

Kurt nearly dropped his tray hearing the brunets words. "What did you just say?" He asked turning to him with a look of urgency on his face.

Nick leaned away slightly with his hands in the air. "I said, 'I just thought that you and uncle Blaine would be a couple by now.'"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief and muttered something underneath his breath. "I need to find Jeff." He said setting his tray down on the counter and began to walk away.

"He's in the choir room!"

Kurt raced to the choir room where he found Jeff practicing for a Warbler solo number. He opened the doors and closed them making sure that they were locked as he strode over to Jeff. He guessed that the expression on his face told the blond that he had news to give. Kurt sat Jeff down and told him everything that had happened from the time class ended up to his little chat with Nick in the cafeteria.

"Wait, what?" Jeff exclaimed standing to his feet shaking his head. "So you're telling me that Nick is his nephew?" He asked furrowing his brows.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shocker, I know."

Jeff let out a small laugh and placed his hand son his hips. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I was thinking that you and I keep up our act until he finally explodes and can't take it anymore."

A grin made its way along Jeff's features and he nodded his head. "Im listening."

Kurt sat up a bit straighter on the couch. "Here's what I think. He already got upset and pissed seeing you burst into song for me a few days ago and us kissing definitely set him on edge. We just need to get him to go overboard, but how?"

"I have an idea."

Kurt raised a brow. "You're just full of ideas, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face. "It's a gift and a cruse."

Kurt laughed and listened as to what Jeff's idea was. After he told him the plan they argued back and forth. Hearing the plan, Kurt tried backing out of it quickly. Though with a few convincing words, Jeff got him to agree to it. They had the plan set out to happen this Friday, seeing how it was the last day of school until winter break.

Friday had rolled around, far too soon in Kurt's opinion. It was one of those days where the students could wear whatever they wanted and Kurt could feel his cheeks burning with slight nervousness as he walked down the hall. He could feel the eyes of the student body on him as he passed. Maybe it was because he was only wearing a red corset that laced up the sides, a short length long sleeved red sweater that had white feather like cuffs, a pair of his favorite red skinny jeans, white boots that had a good inch of fur at the top of them. He took a deep breath and walked down the halls passing by the choir room where Jeff and the other Warblers were standing there waiting for him.

Jeff fell into step with him wearing his own holiday getup. He wore a red wife beater, a pair of loose white skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. The blonde boy was going for more a simpler outfit than Kurt. He smiled at the boy, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

"A little nervous, but I think I can handle it."

"Good. Because he's going to cream his pants."

Jeff laughed and looked back at the Warblers behind them and nodded his head giving the cue to get started with the song. Immediately the song was recognized as Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Kurt stepped into the classroom and placed a hand on his hip as he swept a look across the room.

"Im bringing sexy back (Yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah)

I think you're special, what's behind your back? (Yeah)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (Yeah)

Take em to the bridge."

As Kurt danced around the room he moved his body suggestively and ended up leaning against a table a few feet away from Jeff with his finger in his mouth and bedroom eyes roaming over the blonds body. Jeff took that as his cue to start singing. He raised his hands above his head, pressing his wrists together and pressed his body against Kurt's.

"Dirty Babe (uh-huh)

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave (uh-huh)

I'll let you whip me if a misbehave (uh-huh)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em to the chorus."

The Warblers began to sing the chorus as Jeff and Kurt moved around each having lingering touches and a few moments of grinding here and there. They made that they had an audience, especially when they were halfway through the song and Kurt was laying on one of the back tables with a leg propped up and Jeff leaning over him as he sang the lyrics to the song to Kurt. Meaning for every word he sang to go directly to Mr. Anderson.

"I'm bringing sexy back

You other brothers watch how I attack

If that's your boy you better watch your back

Cause he'll burn up for me and that's a fact."

Jeff sang looking at the Warblers as he pulled Kurt up into a seated position and stood between his legs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist and the other boy walked him for a few steps then set him down, getting behind him as Kurt raised his hands in the air and began to gyrate his hips to the beat of the music, losing himself in the song.

"Enough!" The singing quickly died and Kurt jumped at the loud angered voice in his teachers' voice. He had never heard him yell before. "Class dismissed."

Mummers floated through the room excitedly as they gathered their things for an early release. It wasn't like Mr. Anderson couldn't do it. He could since it was the last class of the day they had considering how it was a half day. Jeff couldn't hold back his small laughter as he held Kurt in his arms and kissed the shorter boy. He knew as much as Kurt that the only reason Mr. Anderson dismissed class so early was because of their little performance.

"You were a real sex slave a few moments ago." Jeff complimented resting a hand on Kurt's hip.

"I just lost myself in the music." He admitted blushing slightly.

"Who knew you could be so damn naughty. Wonder what other things you could do with those hips, Kurt."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Get out of my classroom now." Mr. Anderson growled out coming up behind Jeff with a look that sought to kill.

Quickly getting his hands off Kurt, he looked to the boy and mouthed the words 'have fun', before looking to his teacher. "I was just telling Kurt that I love how he works his hips." Kurt shook his head. Jeff didn't know when to shut up did he?

"Out. Now." Blaine ground out and Kurt noticed that the man was struggling not to hit the student.

Jeff looked at him warily and grabbed his things and went towards the door. "It's been fun Kurt!" He said before leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Kurt laughed softly at Jeff and covered his mouth to try to stifle his giggles but failed at it. He removed his hand and looked up at Blaine with a victorious look painted on his face.

"How did you enjoy–"

His sentence was cut short by his mouth being covered by Blaine's in a passionate kiss. Kurt had to moan deeply at how good Blaine's mouth felt against his. His teacher backed them up until they were against the wall and Blaine pressed his body fully into Kurt and his arms wrapped themselves around the boys waist and held him close. Kurt moaned when he felt the hard member that Blaine was sporting in his slacks press against his thigh. He pulled away for air and gasped when the older man bit down on his neck. Surprisingly it felt really good. He craned his neck to side giving him more access and opened his legs a little wider when he began to start thrusting against him.

"Do you know what in the hell you do to me?" Blaine asked his voice lower than normal and more huskier than what Kurt was used to. "Seeing you with Jeff..." He made a sound that was similar to a growl and looked at Kurt taking his face in his hands. "You're mine, Kurt. No one is allowed to kiss you the way I do." He kissed Kurt deeply slipping his tongue past the boys lips and invaded his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at him. "No is allowed to talk dirty to you the way I do." He said leaning in and taking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, a weakness he discovered, and began to suck and flick his tongue on the soft flesh. "And most certainly, no one is allowed to touch you the way I do." He said hotly into his ear as he reached a hand down between them and cupped Kurt's erection through the denim material of his skinny jeans.

Kurt let out a whine and arched his back off the wall he was leaning against and let his head fall back against the wall. He panted and, fuck he was already so hard after a few kisses and possessive words thrown at him. He was beginning to like this side of Blaine. He looked down at Blaine and licked his lips, leaning in to kiss him deeply again loving how the older man's tongue pushed its way through. Kurt toed off his boots and kicked them aside, his fingers began making hasty work at the buttons of Blaine's shirt and moaned when his teacher's hands began to fumble with the buttons of Kurt's pants, he stopped him. Pulling away from the kiss Blaine looked at the boy his eyes blown with lust. He didn't want to stop what they were doing, not when he had just gotten Kurt back.

"Kurt..." He said in a warning tone.

"Oh hush. Just go and lock the doors, shut the blinds, and turn every light except for the lamp on your desk."

Groaning at the request, Blaine quickly began to do so. Kurt watched him and grinned, as he began taking off his clothes himself. He stripped down to the clothing he wore underneath which consisted of nothing but a pair of black silk panties. Jeff had suggested that he go for panties instead of boxer briefs because the silk kind were way to expensive. Silk panties were on sale at Victoria Secret and weren't that hard to buy because the girls working there knew Jeff and admired his charm. If it weren't for the fact that Kurt was most definitely in love with his teacher, he would give Jeff a shot.

"You're going to be the death of me, Kurt..."

Kurt looked over to Blaine when he heard his voice and a sexy smirk played upon his face. He cocked a hip to the side and rested a hand on it. "I assume that you like what your seeing?"

"Come 'ere."

Kurt sauntered over to him swaying his hips from side to side as he did so, rounding the desk so he stood in front of Blaine and placed his hands on the man's now exposed chest. Oh how he missed touching the firm hardness of this man's body! He looked up at Blaine and licked his lips suggestively as he hands trailed lower and popped the buttons of his jeans. He hooked the material under his fingers and began to pull them down. When they reached mid-thigh he let them drop to the floor and watched as the older man stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Blaine grabbed him by the waist and pressed him against the desk.

"I have a feeling that you were being naughty this past week. And that's just not nice." He nipped at Kurt's lower lip and the boy moaned.

"I take it that I'm not getting a gift this year?" He said playing along with Blaine.

"Oh, you get something for being naughty." Blaine pulled away and sat down in his chair leaning back, he patted his lap. "Come sit on Santa's lap."

Kurt bit his lip in excitement and placed a leg on either side of Blaine and rolled his hips down into him. He listened for the husky moan that soon came followed by the halt of his ministrations when a pair of hands stopped him.

"You want to know what I want for Christmas?" Blaine asked leaning forward to suck on the porcelain skin of Kurt's collarbone.

"Isn't that question suppose to be directed to me?" He said releasing a moan when Blaine took hold of his member through the material of his panties.

"Be a good boy Kurt. What I want for Christmas," He looked up at his student and rolled his hips upward. "Is you."

Kurt moaned and began to rock his hips down against him. "I saw that coming a mile away."

Blaine placed two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until the were deemed slick enough and placed both up the ring of Kurt's ass watching him writhe and moan at the motion. "Were you expecting that?"

Kurt's breath came out shaky as he placed his hands on his teacher's shoulders for support to stay up. "N-no."

Grinning, Blaine began to thrust his fingers in and out of the young boy watching the sexy expressions flash across his face. Licking his lips, he leaned in and began to attack Kurt's neck as his other hand snaked its way down Kurt's underwear and took hold of his leaking cock. He stroked it lazily as his fingers in him ceased to move since Kurt began to thrust onto them himself, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers and the other man couldn't help but find it highly arousing.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from crying out so loud and moved up so that the fingers slipped out of him. He looked down at Blaine, his blue-green eyes blown with lust as he stood up and dropped to his knees. He knew that the curly haired man was watching him as he pulled out the throbbing hard member that was Blaine. Licking his lips he felt his mouth water at the sight. It had been a while since he had sucked his teacher off and to be quite honest, he was dying to do it. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of him, and moaned at the unique manly taste of him on his tongue. It was amazing and Kurt wanted more. He took him in inch by inch until his nose was buried in the dark hairs of Blaine's crotch. Taking a deep breath through his nose he began to bob his head up and down on him, loving the deep moans of the man above him.

Blaine's hips bucked up into his mouth and Kurt could do nothing but moan around him. Secretly, he loved it when Blaine got rough with him. Something like this he loved, having Blaine fuck his mouth sent heat straight down to his groin. He felt as fingers weave themselves into his hair and hips buck up a little more harshly into his mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt...yes. Take me like the pro you are, shit." Blaine moaned, his head falling back as his eyes closed. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hair and thrust a few more up into his mouth relishing the feeling. "Fuck, Kurt get up." He said looking back down at the boy on his knees.

Kurt pulled off with a dirty pop and looked up at his lover with red, swollen lips and stood to his feet. He watched as Blaine shed the rest of his clothes and began to do the same when he was stopped. He looked at the teacher with a confused expression.

"I want to do it." He said reaching forward to place his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt moaned when his hands began to massage the dip of his hips with his thumbs and leaned forward to rest his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He watched as Blaine slipped his fingers inside the panties and his hands began to explore the bare skin of his body.

"So beautiful." He muttered in amazement. Hearing the compliment Kurt blushed as Blaine slowly began to strip him of his panties. "All mine." He growled lustfully, pulling Kurt back into his lap. He brought the boy down for a deep kiss holding him close.

Kurt moaned and rolled his hips down loving the friction that sparked through him when their erections rubbed together. He felt Blaine's tongue pass through his lips and he gladly accepted the muscle, sucking on it while loving the sounds that erupted from his teacher. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss and lick Blaine's neck leaving serval hickeys in the process. He felt as Blaine leaned over to his desk drawer and grab what could only be lube. He looked at the bottle in his hand and licked his lips. He took the bottle from Blaine and looked the man in the eyes.

"I want to prep myself, for you."

Blaine groaned and rested his hands on Kurt's small hips. "Do it then."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt gave a sexy smile and poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached behind himself until his fingers came in contact with his puckered hole. He slid two fingers up him and let his head fall back releasing a moan. It felt good but not as good as what was soon to come. He knelt up a little more and began to thrust the digits in and out scissoring slightly, trying to find that spot in him that made him see stars. He closed his eyes and felt the burning sensation of Blaine watching him as he did this. A startled gasp came from him and his head fell down to see that the older man had a hold of his hard member and began to stroke it lazily. Kurt shivered at the combined feelings and leaned in to kiss his teacher.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled his fingers out of himself and reached over to open the drawer and pulled out a condom. After their first sexual encounter, Blaine had been determined to use condoms from then on and kept them stashed in his drawer under a book. Kurt took the condom and tore the plastic off with his teeth. Licking his lips his slid the condom onto Blaine's hot throbbing member then grabbed the lube and coated his member, stroking the length of Blaine as he kissed him deeply.

"Damn, Kurt..." Blaine panted as Kurt positioned himself and slowly began to take his length in.

Kurt moaned as he seated himself fully on Blaine, shivering as he felt so full. He bit his lip and placed his hands Blaine's shoulders to steady himself and raised his hips up and dropped them back down. Both he and Blaine moaning at the electricity that flew through them. Kurt closed his eyes with his mouth open slightly as he began to set a steady rhythm, of him bouncing on Blaine.

Blaine moaned and took hold of Kurt's hips and thrust up into the boy. His hands roamed over Kurt's body and brushed over his sensitive nipples, taking one and pinching it. He leaned forward and bit the porcelain neck of the boy, loving how Kurt wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. Blaine thrust up into the boy and Kurt let out a small scream when his prostate was hit.

"D-do that again." Kurt moaned rolling his hips down as Blaine thrust up into him.

"With pleasure."

Kurt let his head fall back as Blaine's thrust quickened and became harder, he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from screaming out in ecstasy. He buried his face in Blaine's neck moaning in his ear as the man continued to thrust up into him. A small gasp came from him when he felt himself being lifted and he looked at Blaine as the man took his hand and swiped his desk free of paper, before laying Kurt down. He looked down at the boy and kissed him deeply.

"You're mine Kurt." Blaine said huskily and Kurt had to shiver at the tone in his voice. "Don't. You. Ever. Forget. That." The older man said thrusting hard into Kurt with each word to accentuate his point.

"Ah, ah! Yes...ngh, yours...fuck, don't stop..."

Blaine placed one of Kurt's leg up on his shoulder and began to pound hard into the boy striking his prostate each and every time. Kurt's back bowed as Blaine abused his prostate with each and every thrust that he gave. The feeling was so euphoric that he reached up and raked his nails down Blaine's back and he knew that there were going to be marks there later. He let out a high pitched whine as he came hard over his chest. His body shuddered as the shocks of his orgasm continued to go through him. Blaine's thrusts became erratic and he soon came after Kurt filling the condom with his seed with Kurt's name falling off his lips. He thrust a few more times in Kurt loving the tight feel of the boy's walls milking him of his seed. After a few moments he pulled out of Kurt and slid the condom off tying it and grabbing the paper towels to wrap it in before throwing it away in the trash.

Kurt leaned up on his elbows and looked at Blaine, his face flush from the sex they just had. He reached one hand out for the teacher and smiled when Blaine walked back over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt and just held him. Kurt let his eyes close and he sank in the moment of being held by Blaine, the feelings of the past weeks passing through him as he inhaled the cologne of the man before him. This, he missed this. He missed Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt said softly. He felt Blaine stiffen slightly and mentally slapped himself for letting the words pass his lips. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears prick his eyes. Blaine probably didn't feel the same way. He started to pull away from him, an apology spilling from him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I love you too."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "W-what? You're not saying that because I said it, are you?"

Blaine shook his head and dipped his head down to kiss his student sweetly. "I've felt that way about you for a while, I just never had the guts to actually tell you. Figured you would reject me, for saying it. I am eight years older than you after all. I didn't think you would feel the same."

Kurt's eyes widened and he broke out into a smile. He playfully pushed Blaine's shoulder and kissed him deeply. "I do feel the same." He whispered against the man's lips.

"Kurt would you like to come to my place?"

The boy gasped in surprise and nodded his head. "Yes! I-I do."

Blaine smiled. "How about I pick you up next Friday at the Lima Bean?"

"Next Friday? Why so long?" He questioned with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He was hoping that he would go today, like right now.

"It's a surprise."

Pouting, Kurt nodded his head and sighed. "Fine."

"You won't be disappointed, I promise."

~*,*~

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean sipping on a cup of coffee. He glanced at his phone and groaned. Blaine was suppose to text him to let him know that he was here to take him away to his place. In all honesty, Kurt was more than excited for this. He sighed happily and swiped some of the whip cream off of the top of his coffee and stuck it in his mouth.

"Very sexy."

Kurt jumped at the sound of a deep voice next to his ear and turned around to be faced with a man with a dark blue scarf around his neck, and shades on his face. He giggled at the disguise that his boyfriend was wearing and watched as he slipped into the seat across from him. Kurt straightened himself in his seat and smiled. "Thought you were going to text me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't help but come in. Are you ready?"

"More than ready." He said smiling excitedly.

Blaine nodded and the two of them stood up. Blaine stuck out his elbow for Kurt to latch onto and Kurt did just that. The two walked out of the coffee shop and to Blaine's car. Blaine rounded the car and opened the passenger door for Kurt. Such a gentleman, Kurt thought as he sat down in the seat. He smiled when the door closed and Blaine slid into the drivers seat a few moments later. The car started up and Kurt held his coffee in his hands and glanced over to Blaine who set the car in drive and they began to ride down the road leading towards Blaine's place. Kurt wondered if he lived in a house or an apartment. Maybe a duplex? He brought his coffee to his lips and let one of his hands rest on his thigh. Not soon after that, he felt the warmth of Blaine's hand in his. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled, blushing slightly.

In a matter of fifteen minutes they arrived at a tall building with several stories and a doorman standing outside by the door. Blaine parked his car and shut it off. He looked at Kurt and leaned over kissing the boy on the cheek.

"We're here,"

Kurt smiled and watched as Blaine got out of the car and went around to open his door for him. Kurt stepped out into the cold air and shivered. He looked at Blaine and the two began to walk towards the apartment building. The doorman smiled at the two them and nodded.

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"Evening Thomas. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Blaine?" The curly haired man said playfully.

"Apparently a lot." The man said with a chuckle as he opened the door. "Enjoy your evening in, sir."

"Will do, Thomas."

They stepped into the building and Kurt looked around the small lobby. There was a couch in the far side of the room and a receptionist desk on the other side. They walked over to the elevator and stood waiting for the doors to open after Blaine pressed the up button. Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"Wonder what your apartment looks like." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked at him and smiled wide. "You'll see in a bit."

The doors to the elevator opened and Blaine stretched his hand out for the younger of the two to go first. Kurt walked in the empty elevator and watched as Blaine walk in after him. His teacher leaned forward and pressed the seven button on the pad. He lives on the seventh floor, Kurt thought to himself storing that piece of information in his head for later. Blaine slid his shades up on his head and smiled at Kurt taking the boy's hand in his. He stole a kiss from him before the doors opened and was satisfied with the soft blush painted on porcelain cheeks. He lead the way out of the elevator and down the hall and stopped in front of room 713. Blaine looked at Kurt smiling.

"Are you ready?"

He was more than ready! Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"Alright." Blaine smiled and fished his keys from his pockets and unlocked his door, pushing the door open.

Kurt looked at him for a second before stepping foot through the door and into the apartment that Blaine lived in. He took in a breath at the sight of the place. The place was decorated for the holiday. He smiled as he spotted the tree sitting in the corner lit up with colorful lights and blinking in the tune of Jingle Bells. He noticed that there was a present sitting under the tree. He stepped a bit further in the apartment and took in everything that was there. A couch seated in the middle of the living room area, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall above a small fireplace that was at the moment lit. In front of the couch was a coffee table with a plate of holiday cookies in the shape of snowmen. Everything in his apartment was tidy and neat in a way he didn't quite expect. He chuckled and turned around to find Blaine standing in the kitchen leaning over the island looking at Kurt with a smile.

"It's not much, but when you had asked the first time, my place was not in the condition to have another person in it. And plus I had your gift laying around in the open."

Kurt walked over to him and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "You got me a gift?" He said against the man's lips.

"Yes." He said softly. "Under the tree."

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "You didn't have to do that."

Blaine kissed him again before standing up straight and walking over to the tree picking up a small box. "But I wanted to." He held the gift out. "Here."

Kurt looked at him with a small smile and blush and took the gift setting it on the island before reaching into his bag and pulling out a square shaped box. "I also got you something."

He chuckled and accepted the gift. "Thank you. How about we sit on the couch and open these together, yeah?"

Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead the way to the couch. The two sat down and Kurt set his bag down on the floor beside him. He smiled at his boyfriend and looked at his gift, taking the bow off and putting it on top of Blaine's curly hair and giggled. The man laughed and took the bow that was on his gift and attached it to Kurt's hair. The younger of the two didn't even get upset that he now had the bow in his hair and instead laughed. He kissed Blaine momentarily before moving back to lift the lid off of his present and gasped when he saw what was inside. He held the gift up in the air and looked at Blaine with surprise in his eyes. What he held in his hand was a silver necklace that had his first initial on it, engraved in the starting line of the K was I Love, in the upper line of the K was You, and the last line had, Baby. Kurt covered his mouth and leaned forward wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck tightly.

"I love it!" He exclaimed.

Blaine laughed lightly and hugged him. "I was hoping you would."

Kurt smiled and Blaine took the necklace, latching it around the boys neck so it rested on his collar. Kurt smiled and touched the necklace gently. Blaine smiled brightly and opened his gift. He chuckled softly and leaned in kissing Kurt. He looked at his gift and smiled at the picture frame with their picture in it. In the picture Kurt and Blaine were sharing a kiss in his classroom and behind them written on the whiteboard was the word, Forever, written in cursive. Blaine looked up at Kurt and set the frame down on the coffee table and leaned in kissing the boy deeply.

"I love it." He whispered against the boy's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this. I sure as hell lived writing it! Super long, yes. But who doesn't love a long Klaine story? I'm going to be honest, I actually liked pairing Jeff with Kurt. Even though Jeff is so OCC. They need to give him parts in the show, otherwise his personality and style are just up for grabs.

So Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! And Happy Kwanza, Hanukah, and whatever it is you celebrate on this day/month! All in All, Happy Holidays Everyone!

Don't forget to review~ :)

Peace&Love,

~MizzRawr :3


End file.
